He's So Pretty
by wildly-wrathful
Summary: Logan's just so pretty! LoVe, fluffy.


**Title:** He's So Pretty  
**Pairing/Character:** Logan/Veronica  
**Word Count:** 1581  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Logan's just so pretty!  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Season 1  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, kay?  
**Author's Notes:** I got bored, and decided to finish the **vmworstcase** challenge (LJ challenge), and this is what came out. I got "How to start a fire without matches" but this story has just a mention of it. Oh well, it's FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, just so you're warned, enjoy and let me know what you think!

"Logan!" Veronica screamed, hands on her hips and scowl in place. She was not amused, that was for sure. What was she thinking? She should never, _ever, _encourage Logan to go to a beach party with Dick and Beaver, and "have a good time." A good time in 09er language was get drunk and feel up a willing partner with big boobs and long legs, and if you weren't too plastered, be able to get it up.

Veronica wasn't worried about Logan cheating, he knew what she was capable of, it was what he would do in his drunk state that concerned her. Logan was either a happy drunk (which since Lynn died and Aaron was incarcerated, wasn't very common), or a violent drunk. Veronica still remembered what happened a few weeks ago. She really didn't want to make habit out of having to bail out her boyfriend at three in the morning. Especially after he had finished vandalizing the side of a public bus who happened to have his dad's face on it. The fight on the way home because of it more than made _that _night memorable.

After that debacle, Veronica really didn't want a redo. Mac, who had accompanied Cassidy to this wonderful affair, had called her when Logan started to go swimming in the ocean. If Logan happened to drown, nobody would ever notice since they all were having such a bibulous, jolly old time. Why leave the party for some drunken goof?

Snorting, Veronica glared at her boyfriend who was happily splashing in the salty water. He looked so much a like a little boy that she hated to admit that a smile of her own was tugging at the ends of her lips, and she forced it back down.

"Veronica!" came Logan's slurred, but elated voice. Preferable anytime when compared to the angry snarls when he was in one of his furious states. "Come 'ere! Water's warm, and," giggling, he waved his hands in the dark waves, "and slippery!" Veronica rolled her eyes, and watched as he cupped a hand of water and and stared mesmerized as it dribbled out through his fingers.

"Logan! Please come out!" when she got no reply, Logan's eyes still glued to the flowing water, Veronica continued, "I'll let you do whatever you want to me," his eyes were immediately on hers, "and I'll do anything you want me to do to you," she sing-songed. She smirked as Logan instantly started to plod his way through the waves.

When Logan reached her, he was soaking wet from his chest down, but his grin never faltered; if anything it widened. He opened his arms and spread them wide, a twinkle in his brown eyes, and grabbed her in a big hug before she could skip away.

The wet condition of his clothes immediately began to soak through her own apparel, and Veronica whined, "Looooooogan! You got me all wet!" But she was smiling, and the complaint was smothered by the sloppy kiss Logan accompanied the hug with.

"Hey babe," Logan whispered in her ear

Veronica opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off before she had the chance to, "Logan, dude, why are you wet?" Dick had the most puzzled expression on that Veronica was tempted to laugh, but decided that burying her head against Logan's chest was much better.

Looking down at himself, Logan returned, even more confused than Dick, "I don't know..." he trailed off. This time Veronica did laugh.

Shaking his head, Dick continued on as if Logan hadn't even spoken, although considering his intake of alcohol that night, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hear Logan speak, or just lost his train of thought. However, come to think of it, on a normal day, sober and wide awake, that wasn't unusual anyways. "Do you have, like, matches or a lighter or something, man?" Dick scratched his head, bewildered. Veronica didn't even want to _know _what went on in that head of his.

"No," Logan said, but checked his pockets anyways. A hand got stuck in his left front pocket causing him to sway, and Veronica absentmindedly helped him pull it out. Even the rich while intoxicated, or maybe it was especially the rich while intoxicated, weren't graceful. "Why?" Veronica saw Logan blink quick a couple of times, which she figured that he was trying to clear his blurred vision. She only sighed and shook her head.

"We're like, trying to build a bon fire, but none," Dick slashed his arm through the air, and stumbled, but unfortunately managed to balance himself again, "_none _people have lighters or matches or some shit like that."

Wrinkling her brow, Veronica corrected him, "You mean nobody, not none."

Dick just waved her off, his attention still on his leader, "Dude, what should we do?"

Logan glanced down at her, and slipping her hand in his back pocket and squeezing, she gave him the most enticing smile she was capable of. His eyes darkened, and returned to his blond friend.

"Don't care, but I'm going," and with that, Logan grabbed Veronica's hand, and dragged her to her car. Nobody, not even her, was allowed to drive his yellow monster. However, and not like Veronica would ever admit this, but she wouldn't have been able to properly work the gas and brake pedals had she been allowed. Not that she hadn't tried, of course.

Before they were too far away, Veronica sent a smug smile back Dick's way.

* * *

She reached her apartment in record time, and together they crashed through the door, scrambling over to the couch. Never before now was Veronica more than glad that her dad frequently had out of town trips. Vaguely she heard Backup bark cheerfully in the background, but she was much to focused on Logan's lips doing _wonderful, magnificent, thank-you-God _things to her neck.

Veronica had finally been able to maneuver herself on top, and was busily unbuttoning button by button when Logan's lips and hands fell limp. At first she didn't notice, but when she did, she started to panic, situations like _heart attack! Stroke! DEAD! _Flashed through her mind, but when enough of her thoughts came back and thinking was once again available, she checked his pulse, made sure he was breathing, and deducted that he had passed out on her. _Was she really that boring of a make out partner? _

Being thankful that at least she was on top, and not suffocating under him, Veronica got up and trudged to the bathroom. How dare he leave her all hot and bothered?

After a cold shower, Veronica finished getting cleaned up and ready for bed. She was just returning the lotion to under the counter when she saw it. Nail polish.

Veronica _had _always wanted a live doll to play with, and having always been Lilly's doll, and Darell never wanting to participate, she never had the chance. _Until now, justice will be mine! _Nobody left Veronica Mars all eager and ready with no way to release all the energy buzzing inside her.

* * *

Painting his toe and hand nails red, with red lipstick, blush, mascara, and blue eyeshadow, Veronica felt something was missing. Returning to her room, she grabbed one of her wigs, the one she used when she went to the Kane's undercover, and covered his head. _Perfect!_

Veronica, having finished successfully another mission, settled down with a bowl of popcorn, ready to watch late night TV shows. But then something occurred to her. Logan could _easily _remove everything she had worked _so hard _at putting on, and nobody would ever get to see her masterpiece.

Rushing back into her room, Veronica grabbed her camera, and on her way out, saw the permanent marker. _Why not?_

She quickly scribbled on Logan's forehead, and aiming her camera at the perfect angle, pushed down.

_Click_

Ten minutes later, she had several copies printed out, and she smiled at her boyfriend in the picture. Hearing a rustling outside her door, Veronica ran to it and saw as Logan's body entered the bathroom, the light flicking on. She winced at the intake of breath, and a moment later his head popped around the door.

"Veronica dear?" Logan asked. She raised her eyebrows at him, "did you have fun?"

Obviously he didn't know that the marker on him was permanent, and would take a couple of days to fade. Or maybe he didn't care. She smiled at her writing. _Property of Veronica Mars _was written in medium sized letters.

Then, in a high pitched voice, he went on, "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty, I feel pretty, and witty, and GAY!" Giggling, Veronica hugged him as Logan continued to sing the lyrics to the rest of the song, off-key and far from perfect, but she loved it just as much.

Logan put his forehead to hers, "I feel stunning, and entrancing. I feel like running and dancing for joy! For I'm loved, by a pretty wonderful girl!"

"That last part isn't quite how it goes," she commented quietly as he finished.

"Well, I am loved by a pretty wonderful girl," he kissed her nose, "and I am her property as far as anyone's concerned."

"You do know that I wrote it with permanent marker right?"

"Well, good, then I'll still have it for the whole world to see," then, "I love you."

"I love you too," Veronica grinned, "but only because you're pretty."


End file.
